Rock Hard Dragon
by Rexis19
Summary: Pawns can be powerful, even if they're the weakest piece in the Evil Piece system, give them enough time and enough motivation and you can find yourself having a super warrior loyal to you.
1. Chapter 1

The body fell towards the ground with a thud, before it bounced off of it once, twice before finally stopping at a third. A long groan of pain came from the teen, before he pushed his hands onto to ground to stand up. He got to his knees and stopped as his breathing grew hard and heavy.

"Lee, that's enough." A voice called out to him. In front of him stood a larger man with black hair and violet eyes, wearing a simple shirt and shorts that were matted with dirt and sweat. Despite that the man didn't look tired in the slightest as he calmly walked towards the downed teen.

"No Sairaorg-sama, I can still fight." Lee breathed out, wincing as a spike of pain flared up his chest. Shakily he got to his feet and glared at the larger man. He placed on hand behind his back, while he held the other one in front of him with the thumb tucked in while the other fingers stood up straight.

A look of doubt appeared on the larger man's face, he crossed his arms and focused it on the younger teen "Lee you are injured, you cannot fight at your fullest in that condition. We've sparred enough Lee, get some rest."

"Don't worry about me Sairaorg-sama I'm fine, please let us continue our bout." Lee took a deep breath, ignoring the pain that came with it, and exhaled loudly as if to prove that he was still fine to fight. He tightened his stance and narrowed his eyes challengingly at the larder man.

An amused look flashed on Sairaorg's face, before he sighed "What am I going to do with you?" Despite those words the larger man uncrossed his arms and got into his own fighting stance. "Alright Lee this'll be the last time today, we have much more things to do. So you better come at me with all you've got!"

Lee's eyes sparkled, a wide smile on his face before he replaced it with a serious glare "Understood Sairaorg-sama!" He cried out with passion and shot towards the man.

[Scene]

The next morning came, and Sairaorg found himself staring out at the yard at the sight of his newest Pawn training this early in the morning.

The young teen was viciously proving himself to be very dedicated in getting himself stronger counting each time his foot slammed against the bark, either that or he really hated nature as he was repeatedly kicking the tree trunks that had somehow found themselves in the yard.

Personally he wouldn't mind if it was the latter, the collateral damage that he himself would cause would sometimes paint him as a man after nature's head.

With that little thought in his head the high-class devil stepped into the yard and headed to where the young teen was training.

"You're up early today Lee" he called to the teen.

Lee stopped his counting at twenty-nine when he heard his voice. Quickly he turned to his direction and bowed deeply "Greetings Sairaorg-sama, I was simply catching up on my training." He said with a respectful tone.

"This early in the morning though?" Sairaorg asked.

"Of course!" Came Lee's energetic reply, "My training time was cut short due to our spar yesterday-"

Sairaorg withheld a snort.

"-So I decided to begin my training extra early today to make up for it!" Lee gave the man a thumbs up with a grin that seemed to twinkle.

"I see" the high class devil couldn't help but smile at the Pawn's enthusiasm. He reached out and patted the teen on his shoulder "Well I'm not one to stop you from, but try not to hurt yourself too much until you can't train with the rest of the others. We're a team so we train together."

"I understand Sairaorg-sama!" Lee cried out with the same energy as before "I will train as hard as I can until I can fight with all of my comrades, then I shall assist you in proving to everyone that hard-earn skill beats talent!" With fire in his eyes Lee turned back to the tree he was kicking and resumed with vigour.

Sairaorg shook his head with a chuckle. He turned to leave but stopped half-way "By the way Lee."

The teen stopped his kicking again and turned to his King again "Yes Sairaorg-sama?"

"If you want to kick really hard" he turned towards the nearest tree and delivered a powerful kick that obliterated the trunk into splinters and sent what wasn't destroyed far into the distance "Turn your body with your kick, it'll make it stronger." He gave a final grin before he walked back to the house.

Lee stood there with his jaw open, before the fire returned to his eyes with twice the intensity "Alright Sairaorg-sama, I will not let you down!" He resumed his training with twice the amount of vigour as well, kicking the poor plants even harder than before.

[Scene]

"Well if it isn't my little cousin Rias" Sairaorg greeted the red head with a friendly smile.

"Ah Sairaorg, it's nice to see you again as well" Rias replied with the same friendly smile.

The two descendants of the original Bael devil greeted each other amongst the gathering of the devils. Both of them dressed in rather fetching attire as they held onto their drinks.

"It has been quite a while since we've last met" Sairaorg nodded at Rias' words "Though I've heard you've been getting yourself into some very interesting situations lately." He gave the red head a teasing look only an older sibling could have "Facing off against an Cadre level fallen angle isn't something I'd expect from you little cousin."

"Believe me" Rias rolled her eyes with an amused smile "I've never expected to face off against anything like before I got old enough to participate in a proper Rating Game either." The red head took a small sip of the drink in her hand "I'm simply glad we managed to get out of that ordeal without any of us dying."

"Very fortunate indeed" Sairaorg chuckled. His gaze then shifted from the red head to the brunette speaking with the youngest child of the Phenex clan "I've heard about your new Pawn though, the Red Dragon Emperor? He was the one who fought against Raiser right?"

"Ah yes Ise" a softer smile grew on her lips as she followed Sairaorg's gaze to her Pawn "He can be quite a handful but I treasure him nonetheless." Then she turned her own eyes to stare into his "What about you though? I heard about that new Pawn of yours as well, Lee was it? The talentless devil that broke his own body to take down that tanuki youkai?"

"Rock Lee" Sairaorg clarified with tilt of his head "And yes, I recruited the poor boy when I saw him get mocked for his 'disability'" the devil couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the word "When I offered him a chance to join he agreed, never seen a devil so excited to give his life for another devil." The larger man turned his head to where the Pawn was currently speaking with a fellow Pawn.

"Really now, what's wrong with him?" Rias question as she stared at the, admittedly, funny looking Pawn that was talking with Saji.

"He's a bit like me unable to use any devil spells, unlike me it's not because he couldn't inherent the ability of his clan. He has the Demonic Energy inside him he just can't do anything with it." Sairaorg answered

"But he still managed to take down that youkai on his own, you must've trained him really hard" Rias commented.

"In my defence he's the one who requested that he take on the tanuki on his own, trying to prove himself or hoping that he would get stronger from the battle. As if his already crazy training regimen isn't bad enough," he casted an amused smile to his younger cousin "you know he actually got a devil that could seal his arms and legs with magical weights each comparable to a house?"

"That's rather extreme" Rias couldn't help but gasp.

"Tell me about it" Sairaog let out a hearty laugh.

"How many pieces did he take by the way?" Rias asked curiously.

"Just one simple Pawn piece, a rather worthy trade if I had to admit" Sairaorg smirked.

"One Pawn piece and he managed to grow that strong" Rias muttered "I wonder how much stronger Ise will get if he continues training."

"Well when you think he's strong enough I'll have Lee prove that he's the strongest Pawn" Sairaorg challenged.

"Please" Rias smirked "When Ise gets strong enough he's going to prove that _he's_ the strongest Pawn, I have my faith in him."

"As do I in Lee, let's see who has the strongest Pawn when the time comes shall we?" He smiled.

"When that day comes Sairaorg, I hope you're ready to taste defeat." She smiled back.

A/N: Okay trying my hand at a Naruto cross… I think I just felt pure hatred slam into me from that sentence. But just a little plotbunny that has been hopping around in my head when I think of Sairaorg.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei pushed open the door and slinked out of the room. Once he was out he let out a long sigh, finally glad to get out of that suffocating atmosphere. He didn't know rubbing elbows with high ranking devils could be so annoying.

Sure there were some real beauties in the ranks of the high class devils, but all of them were even colder than Raynare! Not to mention the uncountable amount of bishounens found on the other side of the gender spectrum.

Honestly as fun as being a devil was, he really wished that going to gatherings like these was going to be far in between.

The pervert took a deep breath, enjoying the silence of the hallways as he continued to aimlessly wander around, trying to clear his head. He couldn't help but cringe as he remember all the dirty looks given his way while he was inside.

Rias assured him that it was just simple animosity that a devil would give to a potential rival, but Issei knew the looks given to him were looks of utter disgust. How he didn't deserve even being in their presence, how he was totally and utterly worthless.

The worst was how they seem to hate because of him existing entirely. If they just hated one thing about himself, like his perverted attitude (That he would always be proud of by the way!), he wouldn't feel as bad. Instead thinking that he was just worthless because actually was worthless was doing pretty bad for his self-esteem.

Especially after his lost against Vali.

Lost in his thoughts Issei didn't see the approaching figure coming from around the corner and bumped into them hard enough for the two to fall onto their butts.

"Oh sorry!" The person he bumped into quickly apologized, worry evident in his voice.

"No no, it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going" Issei waved off their apology and gave one on his own. He stood up, dusted off the suit he was given and looked at the who he bumped into.

Initially he was severely disappointed at how the person he bumped into wasn't a girl, because if it was than he could have started his harem dream early because everyone always knew that two people bumping into each other meant they were soul mates!

Instead who had bumped into him was a rather funny looking teen who appeared to be his age (At least he looked like he was seventeen, devils were tricky with how they look according to their age). He had a hairstyle similar to the Sairaorg guy that Rias introduced to him during the start of the gathering, black eyes that looked like they could perfect circles with a pair of very bushy eyebrows above them.

The clothing he wore was also similar to Sairaorg, a black jacket with a white vest and black pants. The only difference was that the jacket cut off at his elbows, while bandages run up from his hand all the way up to where the sleeves cut off.

All in all he looked pretty goofy.

That immediately made the guy his new devil best friend.

Normal looking guys were hard to come by in the Underworld as almost every dude he met was handsome enough to make a guy question his sexuality. Then came this guy who looked like he was from a cartoon.

"I wasn't where I going as well, so I guess I am in the wrong as well" The guy replied, quickly bowing down at his waist.

Issei stumbled back slightly, unused to a person actually apologizing to him that way. Most of the time it would be half-hearted at best "I-It's fine, really" he stuttered back, giving his own bow.

The teens got up from their bows and looked at each other with embarrassment.

Then teen smiled and held out his hand and introduced himself "Well anyways, my name is Rock Lee I am a Pawn of Sairoarg-sama."

Issei looked at the hand for a moment as the name registered in his head. 'Rock Lee? Like Bruce Lee?' He had to stop himself from chuckling out and grabbed his bandaged hand wth a firm grip "Nice to meet you Lee-san, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm a Pawn to Rias Gremory."

A look of awe appeared on Lee's face "Issei Hyoudou? As in the Red Dragon Emperor?!" He asked excitedly.

"Uh yes?" Issei replied rather hesitantly.

Quickly Lee bowed at his waist again and declared with utmost reverence "It is a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor-san, I've heard so much about you!" He snapped up straight and looked at him with stars in his eyes along with a grin that seemed to twinkle "I've heard that you took down a Fallen only a few days after you became a devil, and how you defeated Raiser just after he defeated you in combat. I've heard that you were able to command two exorcist with Holy Swords to work for you and managed to convince one to join us as well!"

Isse inched back as the other teen listed off his accomplishments that he had done during his rather short time as a devil. It wasn't because that the teen was simply listing them off, no he had experienced that enough in the Hall when he followed his King around. It was because the way the teen listed them off, with actual genuine admiration.

It made him feel happy to have another person, barring his buddies in his King's peerage, complimenting him. Issei felt a grin appear on his face.

"Hey thanks! I didn't know anybody here actually liked me" Issei admitted bashfully.

"That is because I aspire to become like you!" Lee announced passionately.

"Like me?" Issei asked with confusion.

"Yes, I've heard all about what you've done was because of the training you did. So I desire to get as strong as you by training myself. I wish to become strong enough so that I may have feats as impressive as yours Red Dragon Emperor-san so that I can prove that I can be great even without a Sacred Gear or devil clan ability." Lee nodded "Then one day I hope to prove my strength by defeating my King and prove to the world that hard work can overcome anything!" Lee declared, pumping his fist while fire burned in his eyes.

Issei didn't stop the grin from reappearing onto his face as he heard the words as well as the passion behind them. He pumped his fist and cried out as well "Lee you're passion gives me strength as well, you're passions matches my own to have my own harem!"

Lee did not blink, he did not stutter, he did not double take at his words. Instead he clasped Issei's hand into his and stared into his eyes "Then let us try our best so that we may achieve our dreams Issei-san!"

Issei didn't even notice that he was holding hands with another dude and clasped his other hand on Lee's "Yes Lee we will work hard together!"

"To prove our strength to the world!" Lee cried out.

"To get a love of beautiful women!" Issei followed.

"To show the power of hard work!"

"To earn the love of buxom babes!"

"To become the embodiment of YOUTH!"

"To be smothered in a sea of BOOBS!"

The two went back and forth as they declared any and all synonyms to their dreams.

All the while their Kings were watching from across the hallway.

"They seem to be getting along, don't you think so little cousin?" Sairoarg smirked at Rias.

"Issei can become friends with the air if he tried hard enough" Rias rolled her eyes but gave a genuine smile nonetheless.

"Ah well, at least this gives Lee another goal that he can achieve" Sairoarg said, chuckling as the two Pawns actually started to help each other find suitable words to finish their sentences.

"And this gives Issei another male friend at least" Rias said, giggling at the Pawns finally ran out of things to say and kept their hands clasped together while they stared into each other's passionate eyes.

As the while the image of a sun setting on the beach formed behind them.

"My offer still stands" Sairoarg said suddenly looking at his cousin with a rather serious look.

"It's still a bit too much though, I mean to do _that_ if your Pawn wins?" Rias replied with a similar look of seriousness.

"A fair trade for your offer don't you think?" Sairoarg asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two stared at each other, violet and green eyes boring into each other.

"Fine" Rias closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll tell everyone about the time I fought over Mister Fazbear with Sona if Lee wins."

"Good" Sairoarg nodded "Then I'll tell my peerage about my own embarrassing story if Issei wins."

"No going back?" Rias asked and held out her hand.

"No going back." Sairoarg answered and took her hand.

They shook and sealed the deal.

"By the way we should separate the two, I think their staring to make the sun corporeal" Rias mentioned as she stared at the setting sun that was starting to evoke the same feeling she would get from the real sun up above.

"Agreed" Sairoarg nodded.

It took a while for the two to be separated, but eventually they relented to the orders of their Kings and said farewell to each other. Bumping their fists before they parted ways.

A/N: Hey more Naruto crossovers… The wave of hate is still strong no matter how many times I type that out. Again just more plotbunnies, mostly on how it would seem feasible for the two to eventually fight without either of them being on opposing sides.  
Lee just seems to strike me as the guy who would shake hands with the hobo on the side of the street if he hadn't gone to ninja school where they basically teach kids how to murder.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei clenched the hand that held Boosted Gear into a fist and held up both hands in a vague boxing position. He stared determinedly at the opponent standing before him.

Lee got into his own stance, one hand placed behind his back while the other was held out in front of him. His own eyes were staring at the one standing opposite of him with their own determination.

They stood in the arena, the small tears in the fabric of space showing their Kings as well as other Devils who were waiting for the two Pawns to fight.

Despite the position they were in, neither of them even tried to hide the excited grins on their faces.

[Scene]

" _Fight Lee?" Issei asked in confusion, his words slightly mumbled as he spoke through the noodles that hung by his mouth. He looked at his King who had just given him some surprising news._

 _Rias tapped him on the head and chided "Don't speak with your mouth full" smiling as her Pawn nodded with embarrassment and swallowed the noodles._

" _Sorry" he apologised, wiping away the broth on his lips "It's just I think I heard you wrong saying that I have to fight Lee" Issei told his King._

 _The Devil took a light sip of the drink by her own bowl of noodles and shook her head "No Ise, you heard me right. You are to engage Sairoag's Pawn in a mock Rating Game in few weeks." Her hands worked the chopsticks with ease as she inhaled some of the noodles in the bowl._

" _But why?" Issei asked incredulously "Are we, I mean, am I in trouble with Sairoag-san? Did I offend him or something?"_

 _Rias shook her head, giggling slightly "No no, it is just a simply arrangement between two Devils." She looked at the boy sitting in front of her with a serious look "Both you and Lee have been making names for yourselves. You have gained much attention after your victory over Loki and Lee has earned much fame after his victory over the two strays Kikimaro and Haku."_

 _The boy blinked "Wait, you mean that bone guy and mirror guy? Aren't they like super powerful or something?"_

 _Rias nodded "Yes as both of them were Queens in the peerages they were in before they became strays. Just as how the gap between you and Loki didn't matter as you managed to defeat him, the gap between Lee and the two did not matter as he managed to defeat them as well."_

 _Issei blinked, placing his chopsticks down "Wow, Lee sure is getting strong."_

 _A smile grew on her lips "Just as you are my dear little Ise, that is why we are arranging this little event. It's mostly a popularity event, no strings are attached to either of you and whether you win or lose both of you stand to gain the attention of potential members of your future peerages."_

 _That got Issei's attention as he stood up and placed his hands onto the table and leaned forward, his eyes sparkling "You mean If we beat up each other I'll get future members for my harem?!"_

 _The King rolled her eyes "Yes, although you could stand to pay more attention to the members already in your harem Ise" though her voice was teasing, there was a tinge of a request in there._

 _The boy's face went red, recognising the hidden message "R-right, so-sorry Rias."_

" _It's fine" Rias smiled._

[Scene]

"Well Issei-san, it appears that we must battle today" Lee spoke first, breaking the silent stare down they were having. The grin on his face grew wider "I hope that I may prove myself a match for you, Issei-san." His words carried both devotion as well the challenging tone of a warrior.

"Same here Lee-san" Issei nodded with excitement, his smile grower wider as he waited for the signal for them to start their fight. The hand housing Boosted Gear clenched and unclenched itself "I hope that I can prove myself to you to buddy." Friendly words that went well with the challenge it announced.

The air shifted as the two steeled their stances, they lost their grins and replaced them with glares. Both of them were ready to spring at any moment, all they had to do was wait for the call to be made.

"Issei Hyoudou, Pawn to Rias Gremory, are you ready?" The voice of Grayfia echoed in the arena they were going to fight in. The wielder of Boosted Gear nodded with his head with an affirmative grunt. "Rock Lee, Pawn to Sairoag Bael, are you ready?" The voice addressed Lee this time. The boy nodded and gave a quick "Yes."

"The let the Rating Game, commence!"

Lee was the first to attack, dashing forward with speeds that almost made it seem he was a Knight. In a matter of mere seconds he was in front of Issei and his hand was already heading towards his face.

Issei stumbled back from the blow, but quickly recovered as Boosted Gear glowed and doubled his power. This time he was ready and held up his arm to block the second blow that came from his opponent, as well as the next few that came from the boy that didn't seem like he wanted to stop punching.

Lee used the pressure he had to his full advantage, delivering blow after blow towards his opponent, not giving him a chance to rest. He threw a jab forward, one that was batted away by the arm but quickly followed with a swing from the side, driving his fist into Issei's side.

Boosted Gear glowed once more, power filled Issei as the artefact doubled his power again as well made him ignore the pain. This time the blows seem to come slower, his eye catching them with much more ease than before. He moved away from the blows rather than withstand them, his doubled power giving him the confidence needed to evade the blows.

The Sacred Gear glowed for a third time, and for a moment Issei figured that the match was over as the power up allowed him to catch the fist that was headed for his face.

The two went still for a split second, Lee's eyes were wide in surprise at the sight of his fist being caught. Issei however had a rather smug look, one that remained as he pulled the boy that was connected to the fist he caught and went for his own punch.

Lee displayed remarkable flexibility as well as strength when he twisted his body away from the fist after he tore his hand free from Issei's grip. Then Lee followed with his motion, pivoted his body to allow for the kick that sent Issei to the floor. Once both his feet were back on the ground Lee wasted no time on dashing forward and brought his leg down for an axe kick.

Issei rolled out of the way, wincing at the dust as well as the rocks that came after the foot came down. He got to his knees and darted forward, throwing a punch his opponent's mid-section. He withheld the grunt of pain when Lee used his other leg to kick the hand away.

Once more Lee followed with the motion, using the force from the kick that deflected the fist to allow himself to pivot and deliver another kick that had it been just a second faster would have landed perfectly onto Issei's head.

One second before the kick could land Boosted Gear glowed, powering Issei even more. His other hand shot up and caught the kick just as it was about to land. The boy couldn't help but wince as he felt the force as well as the weight behind the attack.

Lee found himself looking down in surprise at the sight of his opponent catching another one of his attacks. But that didn't mean he was stunned, while one leg was caught his other leg was still free. Using the caught foot as leverage Lee lifted his body off the floor and swung his other leg.

This time the foot reached its intended target and sent Issei sprawling to the floor. Unfortunately he didn't release the foot he was holding on to and Lee was brought along with the ride.

Issei landed with a thud, but he held enough clarity to swung the arm that held his opponent's foot to the floor beside him. Smiling to himself as he heard a harder thud beside him. He wasn't finished, his grip grew tighter onto the foot and with a push, brought himself into a standing position before he swung his arm once more, this time he aimed for the wall and threw the body connected to the foot towards it.

Lee grunted in pain as he landed face first into the wall. Quickly his hands pushed against the wall and forced himself to move away from the fist that slammed into where he was just was. They were lucky the area was reinforce, else the walls would have had a hole where the fist had landed.

Issei charged, pushing himself off the wall towards his opponent. Fist met with foot as Lee used his legs once more to redirect the blow. Issei used his other hand to throw another punch, it was stopped once more as another fist stopped it in its tracks.

The two continued this, Issei throwing punch after punch while Lee used both his hands and feet to push them away from any parts of his body.

However Lee had a disadvantage, as every few ten seconds Issei would grow faster and stronger courtesy of his Sacred Gear. Lee found himself getting pushed back, as the blows came harder and quicker until finally one came faster than his feet and reached his stomach.

Lee gritted his teeth, stopping himself from letting out any sounds of pain and instead allowed himself to be carried by the force of the blow. He slid back a few feet, stumbling when he stopped but quickly recovering as he resumed his stance.

Issei stayed his hand, his breathing heavy as he relished in his first direct blow he had gotten in during the entire fight. He felt a sense of victory, but felt something was off.

Lee felt the same way.

The two lowered their stances slightly, allowing each other to recover slightly.

"You are an amazing fighter Issei-san" Lee complimented, his own breathing heavy as well as strained as the pain in his stomach slowly went away.

"Same here, you're pretty good yourself" Issei replied, shaking his head slightly as the ringing in his ears began to subside.

Lee's eyes narrowed "However Issei-san, I feel as if you are not fighting at full strength."

Issei's eyes followed "Really? I was about to say the same thing."

The two looked at each other, before they started chuckling.

"I'm surprised you would hold back Lee, you seem like the type to go full out at the get go" Issei said casually, dropping his stance altogether.

Lee followed suit, his hands going to his side "Forgive me Issei-san, I do not mean to belittle your abilities. I simply do not wish for a fight to finish before I could enjoy one" he admitted with utmost honestly. "Although why would you hold back Issei-san?" He asked his opponent.

The boy questioned couldn't help but rub the back of his head "Ah well, I wasn't exactly sure I was supposed to go full out." He admitted with shame.

Lee shook his head, a smile on his face "Do not worry Issei-san, besides since we cannot best each other while we are holding back we might as well go full out shall we?" Even if it ended sounded like a question, it was anything but.

Issei knew this and pumped his fist.

"Oh but before I do" Lee turned away from Issei and stared up at a random spot on the wall, trusting the bond that he felt from his Evil Piece that his King was watching from the spot. "Sairoag-sama!" He called out.

The King who had been enjoying the match, raised an eyebrow and gave a small grunt that he had heard him.

Lee bowed at his waist, his eyes closed as he requested "May I have permission to remove my weights?"

A smile, a totally amused smile stretched itself onto the Devil's face "Lee, have you been wearing those weights this _entire_ time?" He asked his Pawn. The rest of his peerage, having known of the sheer weight that each seal carried, had their eyes widened to the point that it was almost comical.

Lee kept his head down but answered with an affirmative "Yes!"

Sairoag laughed a hearty, then a rather bloodthirsty grin he spoke to his Pawn "Release those weights Lee, take them off and go as wild as you can!"

"Understood!" Lee stood up straight and worked on the seals around his arms and legs, a somewhat giddy grin on his face.

While this was happening Issei was having his own conversation with Ddraig, asking the Dragon to allow him to use his full power. Ddraig had no complaint and released the limit that he placed on his powers during the fight.

Issei's aura was the first one to be released, draconic energy flooded the arena in waves as Issei awakened the Dragon inside him.

Lee stopped for a second as he felt the power that radiated from his opponent. He looked at his left leg, the last body part that held the seals that weighed him down. His Demonic Energy released the final lock and all four seals around his arms and legs came loose.

While Issei let out an aura of power Lee let out a pressure of wind as the seals deactivated with a muted click, which he took as a sign to sigh in relief pumped his fist as he felt his body being able to move freely.

Neither Issei nor did anyone else watching miss how the air around the Pawn's body parts shifted slightly.

The two looked at each other, both of them smiling as they had released their restraints on their abilities. The smiles remained even as they resumed their stances, Lee moving more fluidly as he placed one hand behind his back and held out the other while Issei's body seemed to move more naturally as he got into his vague boxing more.

The two stood there, smiles still present on their faces. Each of them seemingly waiting for a sign to continue their battle.

Boosted Gear glowed and the two resumed.

Issei found himself staring at the ceiling, wandering why he was looking up. Until the pain in his stomach told him the reason. Then he found himself staring at the far wall, staring at the odd decoration that was the giant hands making a peace sign resided. This time the pain was present under his chin, and he felt a few of his lower teeth shake slightly in their gums.

Then he found himself rocketing downwards and slamming into the floor. The pain of the latter was felt first before the pain of a fist punching him in the chest. Issei tried to get up but once again he saw the wall on the side of the arena coming closer at an alarming rate. He stopped himself from slamming into the wall, Boosted Gear glowing at that exact moment.

A flicker of black and white appeared on the edge of his vision, before he stumbled forward at the sudden force that pushed him forward.

Another flicker and he managed to cross his arms in front of him to block the feeling of a foot from slamming into his chest. He however did not manage to block the next strike that came from his back. The wielder of Boosted Gear found himself planting face first onto the floor.

Boosted Gear glowed again, the flicker became a blur this time. Issei saw it in the sky and it was coming down fast with one leg raised. The boy quickly rolled out of the way, thankful as he saw the floor crack under the force rather than him. Lee was barely visibly for a split second, before the blur took its place and shot towards him.

Once more Issei crossed his arms and withstood the kick that made the wind blow past his ear. He saw the blur raise another leg, and he quickly uncrossed his arms to block the next kick that was heading for his head. This time he grunted in pain as he _felt_ the bruise forming on his arm.

Boosted Gear glowed again, this time Issei could see Lee a little clearer. However it was not enough as the fellow Pawn continued the combo with one more kick, this one coming from the bottom and aiming from his side.

Vaguely Issei thought he heard Lee say something along the lines of "Devils's Hurricane" but he wasn't sure as the wind that came from the foot kicking his side muffled the words.

Issei stumbled, holding back the pain at his side and instead got ready for the next blow. A fist met his gauntlet, this time he saw Lee's figure clearly for a moment, before the blur resumed its position as it suddenly crouched and swept Issei's legs underneath him. Before his back could touch the ground he placed both hands on the floor and evaded the upwards kick that made the air blow.

Issei landed in a crouch, wincing as the pain from the kick was still fresh. The wince went away as Boosted Gear glowed again, doubling his strength even more. He looked at the location of the blur and saw a Lee-like figure dashing towards him. He saw how the foot behind him was raised and took a step back to avoid the kick to the head, he then twisted his body to evade the next kick that went for his side again, then jumped back to avoid another leg sweep from the Lee-like figure.

Lee appeared for a brief moment, looking at him with surprise once more. It was a brief moment where he wasn't moving.

And Issei took full advantage of that brief moment.

He shot forward, the ground cracking as he kicked off towards his opponent that had been tuning him in a human ragdoll. He threw a punch forward and let out a frustrated growl as Lee evaded the blow, the figure taking his place for a brief second to step out of the fist's path.

Issei whirled around, meeting the foot with his arm as the figure tried to take advantage of his miss. Quickly he grabbed onto the foot, relishing the look of pure terror on Lee's face and used all of the strength that he had received from Boosted Gear's doubling to slam his opponent into the ground hard enough from the stone to break.

There was the sound of a pained cough, the first came from the Devil that was just slammed into the ground. The second came from the Devil holding the one that was slammed into the ground as it's other foot found its way towards his neck.

They separated, as Lee lied in the small crater while Issei stumbled back from the sudden throat strike. The next Boost from the latter's Sacred Gear barely managed to numb the pain.

However it did manage to do something better.

Lee had gotten back up, and once again resumed his attacks.

This time Issei could see Lee as clear as if he was standing. He used it to his full advantage, charging forward and meeting Lee head on.

The other Pawn couldn't help but gape at how in a matter of a few minute his opponent had managed to meet his speed. 'So this is the power of a Longinus' Lee thought to himself. Before a fist cracked him on the cheek and sent him tumbling to the floor.

The dust from his little ride filled the arena, as laboured breathing from Issei was the only thing heard.

Lee winced, feeling the swelling on his face as he painfully pushed his hands to the floor. He got to his knees and let out a few tired breaths. He glared at his opponent, who held out the fist with the Sacred Gear. Once more Issei charged forward, and no doubt many were expecting him to lose now.

He wasn't ashamed to admit he had a slight loathing towards his opponent, being bestowed a powerful weapon at birth and being able to use it so effectively. However the loathing did not escalate more than that as he respected how his opponent didn't simply rely on the weapon to grow stronger. If things went on this way, Lee wasn't afraid to admit he was going to lose.

But that was only if things went on this way. Lee had trained hard, harder than most Devils would do in a lifetime, harder than the other members of his peerage, even harder than his King himself.

He had trained his body to the limit, working himself hard to match the training of his King. Before he worked himself harder to surpass even that. He had broken his body multiple times in his road to become the strongest without any kind of special abilities.

As so his hard work was rewarded, giving him his own special ability.

Lee focused on the energy inside him, he ignored the Demonic energy that had always been useless to him and instead gripped the life force of his own body.

Issei could only manage to see Lee's left hand glow a colourless aura, before it rocketed forward going even faster than before and had a nice meeting with his face.

[Scene]

"Touki?!" Rias said in surprise. She turned to her cousin with her eyebrows furrowed "How did he manage the ability to use that?"

Sairaog, whose grin only grew wider as the fight progress, turned to his cousin "Did you honestly think that a Pawn who trains even harder than me wouldn't be able to use Touki? He earned that ability, especially after how happy he was when he first got it." He turned back to the match and watched as Lee's caught the punch Issei had thrown, and used the Boosted Gear's wielder own move against him as he pull him close and punched him with a Touki enhanced fist.

His cousin turned back to the match as well, this time worry was beginning to worm it's way into her heart.

[Scene]

Boosted Gear glowed, and gave Issei the strength necessary to push himself off the floor, he stared up at the ceiling before his vision shifted to his opponent. Shakily he got from his knees and back to his feet as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his body.

Boosted Gear glowed and pain was reduced slightly. It was a shame it didn't do much for his stamina, as he could feel the fatigue starting to creep up on him. Luckily for him the same could be said for Lee.

While he tried to hide it he could see his opponent's legs shaking from strain. His hand shivering as he held it out. Both of them were running out of energy.

However Issei still had one final trick, and if he pulled this off he would be victorious.

Lee saw the look in his eyes, and narrowed his own. He knew that he had something up his sleeve, but he did not know what.

Both took a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pains in their chest and charged forward once more.

Lee encased his body with the colourless aura that had made his punches and kicks stronger. He rocketed forward, and looked poised to deliver a punch that would knock him out in his current state.

Boosted Gear glowed once more, before Issei clenched the fist it was one and willed all the power that had been doubled to be released. The sound of Ddraig announcing [EXPLOSION] was met with an explosion of energy inside him. It gave him all the power that he had double this entire time, making him even stronger as it added up everything from the start of the fight until now.

Before Lee seemed to rocket forward, almost going as fast as to blur with that aura trick he had. But now, with all of his energy added up, Lee seemed to be stuck in time.

Issei took full advantage, kicking forward with his enhanced strength. He took pride at the ground that were destroyed in his launch forward, at how the air seemed to try and force him back, at how Lee's eyes widened once more in surprise.

More importantly he took pride at the punch that he threw was powerful enough to make a small pop, that once the feeling of [Explosion] had ran out, turned into a powerful 'BANG'.

Lee was sent flying across the arena, his body bouncing against the floor multiple times in an attempt to slow him down. But it did nothing as he continued going until he finally stopped when he slammed into the large hand on the far side of the arena. Lee crashed into it hard enough for cracks to climb up to the index finger and shattered it.

Issei let out a triumphant cheer before the Gear glowed and dimmed, and he promptly fell face first onto the floor. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to look at the path that he had carved with Lee's body and laughed at the hand that once showed a piece sign, only had its middle finger left.

On Lee's side however he was looking at the path that had been made with his body with pure amazement, not at how he managed to survive. But how Issei had managed to overpower him, even while he had encased his entire body with Touki. He marvelled at the power that his opponent held, understanding how he could manage to defeat the Norse God Loki.

Issei was powerful and he wouldn't be able to match him with simple Touki alone.

Lee placed his hands on the rocks that he had crashed into and gingerly pushed himself into a standing position. He saw, even from this distance the look of surprise on Issei's face, clearly he wasn't expecting him to stand up after that blow.

He understood now what Issei had meant when he wasn't sure how to hold back.

'I was going to save this for you Sairoag-sama, but it appears that I must use this if I am to fight at my full capacity' Lee thought to himself, deciding that it was worth throwing away his trump card if he wanted to prove himself to such a powerful opponent.

He saw Issei get up himself, pushing against the floor and onto his feet. He resumed his pose, tired but ready to fight.

Lee took a few steps forward, wincing as each step seem to aggravate the newly formed bruises that he had acquired during the entirety of the fight. He would wear each one with pride after this battle was done.

But it wasn't over. He still had one final trump card, and he so desperately wished that Issei had one as well. Gently he placed a thumb over his head, the finger already covered with the colourless aura of Touki.

"Opening!" He shouted, the words acting as a trigger for the effect he was aiming for.

His body suddenly became stronger as his muscles suddenly worked into overdrive. The fatigue was lost and the feeling of bruises immediately disappeared as the feeling of power and strength filled his body. Along with it was pain, pain as it his muscles worked harder.

But he withstood it. It was one of out eight, and he wasn't going to buckle at one.

He hoped that Issei wouldn't buckle as well. He loosened the bandages around his arms and allowed them to dangle on the floor.

He shoot forward, the power from the technique making him even faster than he had been, even with the Touki covering his arms and legs. He crossed the great distance of the arena in a blink of an eye, and was already in front of Issei before he could realise it.

His foot came upwards, shooting from the ground to the sky almost instantly. All of the power was focused on Issei's chin, they stayed there for a quarter of a second. As if it was taking time for the world to realise that it was happening, but then Issei was flung into the air.

The fellow Pawn himself didn't know what the hell was going on as he once more found himself staring at the ceiling. Then the pain hit as he realised that Lee still had more tricks under his sleeve, or to be more precise his bandages.

In fact if he wasn't mistaken those were his bandages that were floated just out of his peripheral vision. They seem to be moving on their own and were quickly wrapping themselves around his body.

Issei knew that he was fucked, and if he didn't do anything he would lose and most probably get a concussion if he was certain that his head was going to be the first thing to hit the floor.

So he closed his eyes and called on Ddraig's power.

Just a scant millimetres before the top of his head could smash against the ground, Boosted Gear glowed and expanded.

The bandages surround him were ripped to shreds while their owner quickly jumped away from the reason. Though even though he had ripped the bandages off Issei still slammed into the ground with a powerful crash that had made a crater onto the floor.

Man, Lee really was going all out. So it was fair he returned the favour.

He spread his wings, the red draconic wings blew away the dust and debris as he stood up from the floor. Underneath the visor of his helm Issei saw Lee looking at him with awe.

If the sight wasn't enough that it was the feeling of power he radiated.

"It seems that my choice is clear now" Lee muttered, his breath barely above a whisper. He stood from his stance and looked at the armoured form of Issei with a look of pure determination "Issei-san, no, Red Dragon Emperor-san you have choosen to fight at your full power. So allow me to do so as well."

If it had been anyone else they would have taken advantage and took down Lee right there. But Issei wasn't anybody else and so he nodded and waited.

Lee smiled and made a thumbs up. The thumb then jabbed itself to his forehead, Touki surrounding the hand as he screamed out "Rest!" Power filled his body once more, even stronger than the first.

Issei's armoured glowed rapidly as it made an effort to match the power that his opponent was showing.

Lee's body shook and his teeth chattered as it he felt even more pain that came with the boost of power. But he wasn't done, he moved his thumb from his forehead and to the base of his spine. He closed his eyes waiting for the both the pain and the power "Life!" His skin turned red as his power shot up even more, but he ignored it and called out one more time "and Pain!"

The ground shook as the power grew even more intense, the pain only found it fair to do the same. Lee held back the scream of agony that threatened to be released and focused his attention to Issei, who seemed to be going through the same thing.

His body was low as his armoured glowed even more rapidly.

Issei's wings spread out wider as if preparing for flight.

Lee's legs bent as if preparing to run.

The ground cracked, and the two shot forward with enough force to completely shatter that floor that they were standing on.

Issei eyes bulged as Lee got the first attack, striking his stomach with a fist that was so many more times painful that the other ones that he had given during the fight. But he replied in kind, his knee shot up and landed directly into Lee's stomach, he saw him spat out the wad of spit.

The two separated and charged again, and again, and again. The two clashing against each other with their fist's making the very air shake just by moving through.

They separated once more and Issei felt a bit proud as he could see Lee clearly, this match was wo-

"Closing!" Lee shouted once more and his power grew even more insane. He disappeared from view and Issei once again found himself staring at the ceiling of the arena, for a split second before Lee's face red with the power that he had used appeared and punched him downwards. Then he was punched upwards again, then to the side, then downwards, to the left, right, up, down, up, right, left.

Issei felt somewhat insulted as he was punched around like a pinball, but that feeling lasted for a few more seconds as his armour gave him enough power to see the next shot clearly and meet with it with his own.

The walls cracked as their fists met, the shockwave making the previous ones pale in comparison. Their fist collided with each other repeatedly in the air, each time making the wall crack more and more and as the blurs that were their fist met in the middle.

Then Issei found himself overpowering his opponent, he could see his punches becoming faster and more powerful than his.

Lee saw this too and screamed out again "Joy!" He voice shook as the pain grew even more intense.

Again the power was indescribable, but the pain was even more worse.

But Lee was willing to use this one as well as one more to finish the battle. So he took the moment where Issei was stunned at his increase of power to launch him into the air and appeared before him once more. He loosened the remains of the bandages even more and drew his arm back, ignoring the agony they were going through and threw a punch forward.

When the fist collided the bandages, assisted with his Demonic energy, wrapped itself around his torso and followed him down to the floor. Until he grabbed it and pulled it back upwards.

Issei didn't held back the pained shriek as he felt the whiplash of the sudden upwards pull, the pain almost made him forget that he was heading back up for one final blow.

Almost.

One final chance to win, to beat Lee and he wasn't going to lose. He willed all the power in an [EXPLOSION] and gathered all of it into a ball of pure energy.

Lee had pulled him close enough and screamed out one final time "Shock!" and threw his fist and foot down towards Issei.

Issei punched the ball towards Lee.

"Devil's Lotus!"

"Dragon Shot!"

The fist and feet reached Issei first and the force alone was almost comparable to a bomb as it blew away the remains of the arena in one blow.

Along with disrupting the shape of Issei's attack.

Along with the blow from Lee the explosion from the concentrated Dragon Shot destroyed the arena they were in.

The force sent Issei down even faster while it did the opposite for Lee.

Both slammed into the floor and ceiling respectively at the same time, kicking up enough dust and dirt to cloud the entire area.

There was the sound of glass breaking as Issei's armour disappeared into motes of light.

There was the sound of wind blowing as the power that Lee used finally deactivated.

Then a moment later Lee detached from the final piece of the ceiling and landed onto the floor with a thud.

There was silence as the two lied still.

In the booth some looked at Grayfia with confusion, waiting for her to declare the draw. But she waited and watched.

Then they moved.

Issei's hand clenched into a fist, crushing the dust even more. Lee pushed his hands against the remains of the floor.

Lee pushed himself to his knees, while Issei brought himself into a sitting position.

Issei managed to get into a crouch while Lee was shaking as he tried to stand up straight.

Lee placed his hand behind his back and held out one in front of him while Issei managed to get to his feet, before he fell forward and landed on his face.

A moment later his body disappeared from the arena as the announcer called his defeat "Issei Hyoudou, Pawn of Rias Gremory, has retired. The victory goes to Rock Lee, Pawn of Sairoag." Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the arena and to the spectators.

Lee face broke out into a smile, a tired but proud smile. He turned to where he knew his King was along with members of his peerage and let out a full blown grin and gave a thumbs up. Before he passed out as well.

A/N: More Naruto cross... Yep, hate is still strong. Okay attempt at writing fight scenes, I fail. But I figured that I try this and try to tweak the Gates of Naruto. I mean what would Lee be if he didn't do his iconic Gate's scene.  
So if I get enough inspiration, I might do one final one where Lee sacrifices himself so that his peerage members and King can survive.


End file.
